


Anything but detention

by rosexxcollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Snape catches Hermione wandering around the halls past midnight, and plans on giving her some harsh detention to set her straight. But Hermione refuses to get detention, and offers Snape something else instead.





	Anything but detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fic, also my first Hermione and Snape fic. Hope I did a decent job at least. Please leave a kudos if you enjoy it!

 Severus Snape was walking around the hallways, making sure that none of the students were awake. After a good two hours of inspecting, he planed on retiring to his room, but that thought gets shattered when he sees none other than Hermione Granger tip toeing in the dark, trying to get her dormitory.

The sight amused Snape. Did that witch really think she wouldn’t get caught? How dumb did she think he was? She knew he always inspected this area, yet she apparently thought he wouldn’t catch her.

“Miss Granger? Do you have any idea what time it is?” He says with his dark silky voice that makes Hermione jump and gasp.

“Oh, professor! I um–I didn’t see you there.” She says with a sheepish grin spreading across her face. He can tell she’s nervous, and disappointed on being caught.

“Miss Granger may I ask why you are up at this hour, knowing damn well what would happen if you get caught?”

Hermione gulps and feels her face go red with embarrassment. Her heart is racing and she feels like she may pass out, for two reasons: one, well, she got caught by the most frightening teacher in Hogwarts. And two, he’s standing so very close to her, which makes her want to grab his face and kiss him feverishly.

“I was at the library professor. I fell asleep while studying sir.” She murmurs, not looking up at his face.

“That is a terrible excuse Miss Granger. 30 points from Gryffindor, and detention tomorrow at 8 o’clock. Next time I catch you wandering around this halls at this time, you can count on week long detention.” He says, and Hermione nods her head, still looking down at her feet.

Snape pulls away from Hermione and starts to walk down the rest of the hallway, wanting to make sure there isn’t anyone else awake.

But before he can take any more steps, he hears Hermione call at him.

“Professor Snape?” She whispers so silently that he isn’t sure if she really spoke or not.

“Ahem, professor? Is there anything else I can do but detention? _Anything_ but detention will do. I have to study for my exams sir, and detention would prevent me in doing so.”

Snape cocks an eyebrow at her, not sure where she is planning on taking this to.

“Unless you have a better idea other than detention Miss Granger—and I doubt you do—I would suggest you to keep your mouth shut and head to your dorm room.”

Hermione gapes at him, unsure what exactly she could do. He is very close to her again, and she feels heat between her legs as she stares at his dark eyes, his staring right back at hers.

She suddenly breaks her gaze and stares at her shoes again, but she can still feel his gaze on her.

Suddenly she has an idea. She knows it’s a terrible one. It’s so terrible that it can even get her expelled. At least that’s what she thinks may happen. But Hermione doesn’t know what else to do. She cannot go to detention; her exams are too important. She can also benefit from this. She’s sure he can too. Maybe it will cure the heated ache between her legs. But is he interested in her that way?

Hermione finds the courage to look up at him again. He has a bored and annoyed expression on his face.

“Out with it then Granger, if you have something to say. If you don’t, I’d recommend you to stop wasting my time.”

“Professor, how about this? I don’t go to detention, and in exchange, I do something for you to make up for it?”

“And whatever may that be, Miss Gran–“

Hermione does not give Snape the chance to reply as she cups his face with her hands and pulls his lips on hers, sending a shiver down her spine. She feels Snape stiffen, and he doesn’t move. She really has caught him by surprise.

Before Hermione can go any further, Snape pulls away, and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, panting.

“Granger! What is the meaning of this? Are you not aware that what you’ve just done is extremely inappropriate?” He says in an angry tone, careful to not be too loud.

“I’m of age sir. It isn’t illegal or anything,” She reasons.

“That may be true but here in Hogwarts, Miss Granger, we do not _kiss_ our professors.”

Hermione opens her mouth to reply to her professor, but is silenced by the sight of a tent between Snape’s legs. So he was denying his pleasure? The fact that he might have enjoyed this sends a tingle down to her core, and she feels herself shaking with anticipation. She wants to jump on top him and shag him until neither of them can walk.

“That may be true professor, but that tool between your legs is speaking the truth; you enjoyed kissing me,” She grins.

“Miss Granger, you are speaking nonsense! 50 points from–“

Snape is once again silenced by Hermione unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a lacy white bra. She slides the shirt off her shoulder, and doesn’t take her eyes off of Snape as she unclasps her bra, letting it fall on the floor.

She can almost swear that she had hears him gasp as she does so.

”Professor...” she whispers as she places her hand on his chest and nips at his collar bone. Hermione knows she’s a dead girl walking now. Snape would make her regret being born, certainly. Oh how he’d punish her...

Hermione gulped at the thought.

Instead of pushing her away and yelling at her, Snape doesn’t stop her as she kisses and sucks on his neck. Hermione can feel the ache between her legs intensify, and she whimpers when one of his hand finds it’s way down to her thigh, and gently caresses it.

”Professor, please,” She begs. Snape grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. 

“Granger, are you sure you want to continue? If we proceed, believe me when I say that you will not be able to attend any of your classes for a few days straight, due to me shagging you so hard that your brain quite literally explodes.”

Hermione almost comes undone at his words, and can only manage a nod. She wants his cock inside her so bad that it genuinely hurts now. She need this tall dark man in her, _now_.

She hears Snape chuckle, and suddenly her back is hard against the cold wall, and Snape is the one in her previous place. He gets on his knees, grabs her skirt and knickers, and harshly pulls them down to pool around her feet.

She flushes when she feels his breath on her cunt, and let’s out a soft moan. 

“Oh Miss Granger, I fear that I may actually enjoy this more than I enjoy giving detention,” He murmurs against her skin.

Hermione almost screams when she feels his tongue on her clit, and his long fingers plunged inside her cunt. He nips and licks the small bud and thrusts his fingers in and out, enjoying her breathy whimpers and moans.

She grabs his hair, and grips it hard when she reaches her limit, moaning out her name. “Oh, Severus!”

Snape pulls his fingers out and licks the remains of Hermione’s juices oh his fingers. He then gets up, facing her. 

“My, Miss Granger. You should be more quiet. You might have us caught.” He chastises her. “Can’t we go to your chambers sir? I’m sure we will be more comfortable there.”

Snape shake his head. “There is no need for comfort Granger. This is after all, some sort of replacement for a detention. We can’t always have things going you way now can’t we?” He murmurs as he squeezes one of her nipples, making her moan.

”Yes sir.” Hermione manages to say.

He cups Hermione’s head and forces it towards him, biting her bottom lip. Hermione sighs against him as he squeezes one of her plump breasts, the other one once again making its way down to her soaking core.

”Now Miss Granger. I don’t want you to make even the tiniest sound. Be quiet, and I will guarantee you no detention.” He whispers against her ear. 

“Yes sir.” Hermione answers.

Snape drags her to the floor, and places himself on top of her.

He positions his rock hard cock just in front of her entrance, ready to penetrate her.

”Are you ready Miss Granger? I can assure you, I will be the best lover you will ever have.” He says as he gazes into her half lidded eyes.

”Technically Professor, you will be the first lover I will ever have.” She says oh so quietly that Snape is sure he’s misheard. 

“Miss Granger, are you telling me that you’re a virgin?”

”Yes sir. Ron and I dated for a while, but we never well...had sex. I just didn’t feel the fire I suppose. Not like I do with you, sir.” 

Snape chuckles and bites down at her earlobe, causing Hermione to hiss his name.

”We shan’t talk about that redhead tonight Miss Granger. Tonight isn’t about Weasley, but about us.” 

“Yes Professor, certainty.”

”Miss Granger, before you make this life altering decision, are you sure you want to proceed? I assure you, I won’t be gentle. Something many girls would want for their first time.”

Hermione grins at the Professor, and nods at approval. “Believe me Professor, there isn’t anyone I’d rather have take me.”

And with that, he pushes his organ into Hermione’s scorching and slick cunt. 

Hermione grips Snape’s dark locks and whimpers in pain when he starts to move; slowly but harshly. 

“Hang in there Miss Granger. The pain ought to fade away and be replaced with pleasure you never knew you could have. Just you wait.”

He thrusts a few more times, his pace getting faster and harder. The pain starts to fade away as Snape said. Hermione’s whimpers and gasps of pain were now replaced with moans and sighs of bliss.

”Oh! Oh Professor, yes!” She moans against his shoulder, clawing at his clothed back.

“Miss Granger, you better learn to be quiet. If we get caught believe me when I say that we will both get it big trouble.” 

His thrusts get even harder and faster and they both are at the verge of exploding.

Snape’s thumb finds its way to Hermione’s clit, and he rubs the small bud a few times, making her come vigorously, calling out his name whilst doing so. She prays to the gods that no one has heard them. She couldn’t have this night ruined.

Snape comes right after, groaning her name as he grips her thighs. He rolls over next to Hermione, both breathing heavily, recovering from their act.

”How was I for your first time then Miss Granger?” 

Hermione smiles and looks at her Professor. “I’m sure you are the best I will ever have sir.”

This causes Snape to smile too; something Hermione has never ever seen before, until now.

”Glad to be satisfying then I suppose.” He then gets up. “Well Miss Granger. It’s awfully late. You ought to go to your room now. You should rest. You’ve had quite the night.” He smirks as Hermione gets up too.

”Yes, you’re right Professor. I will see you at breakfast then.” 

“Yes, certainly.”

She quickly gets dressed and makes her way to the Gryffindor dorms, her legs all wobbly and her cunt sore. She looks back at Snape to see that he is watching her leave. Hermione flushes, and leaves. She’s going to have the best sleep tonight, she’s sure.

 


End file.
